fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Renu Mika
Renu Mika is a 16 year old and is based off Hatsune Miku. Also known as a mascot/representive of Fanloid01. Her name in Japanese is'' ''(レーヌ美香) but the meaning is unknown or unidentified. Design Although her hair style is different from Miku, she has pig tails on the bottom of her hair. There are many similarities with Mika and Miku. Such as that she and Miku have kind of the same clothes. Mika and Miku were heard to be opposite twins for a very strange reason. Mika has many designs for example she has Kaiko's old design but doesn't have a scarf. Her common design is with Miku's shirt, with shorts, sleeves, pigtails with rings, boots, a belt, headphones, a chain, and clips. Mika's bangs are like Kagamine Rin's but she only has 2 clips instead of 4 clips. In Mika's Append Design, her's is diffrent than Miku's, and her regular, she does not have any clips in her Append form. Personality Mika is part Japanes, Vietnamese, Chinese, and American. She's pretty much shy but usually energetic. In class, she doesn't participate that much. She was born to be a runner like Sasane An but he is much faster than her. Mika was set to be a tomboy and talks to boys alot. Well, she does. She is also addicted to games like Minecraft,Pokemon, anything boys play. Mika is considered a gamergirl. All though, she herself has a crush on someone which is Sasane. She sometimes had werid dreams with Sasane and their connection with each other. When Mika is sad, usually she will cry a lot for five minutes. Mika is also classifed being violent because she likes kicking and punching people she hates. Sometimes she'll be very funny and cracks up a lot. Mostly she likes drawing when there is no more singing class. Though Mika joyfully sings out loud. One of here favorite songs is World is Mine, so she would sing it everyday or hum the tune which annoys her friends. "Mika! Stop humming!" Karina would say when Mika hummed the tune World is Mine. Mika enjoys music like singing. She enjoys playing the flute and practicing. She also love taking swimming classes, she'll almost take it everyday. She sometimes likes to talk to boys alot but sometimes Jenifer. Once, a boy had a crush on Mika (she thought, Man! he's freaky! Like he's dirty and picks his nose and gets in trouble a lot!) but she had ignored him. Mika dreamily said, Who will be my future person? I wonder... There are so many boys, her #1 is Sasane. She picked him because he is handsome to her and is funny and smart. Voice configuration Mika's voice is a Miku one pitch up. Also known as a pitch higher than Miku's voice. Biography Renu Mika now hates Sasane An just because of ONE question he asked. She usually looks at Sasane, but she would to her friends Patel Karina and Serina that she would be very violent on him and kick him everywhere! Well, now we know Mika hate him very much, she kicked him in the face once. All though....now they hate each other.... so yeah, the end of the crush......Mika told Sasane that he was a "baka". For some strange reason, Sasane told Mika "You are awesome!" But they still hate eachother. Mika gives him the "evil eye" which makes him madder than ever before. He even told her to stop with the face but she ignores him. Mika hates Sasane so much she calls or notifys him as her ex-crush. Together Renu Mikai on her side beats Sasane up really badly! So they both hate Sasane and are both determined to kill him! Once they had a talk together revealing that since Sasane had broke up with her, he still likes her. She gives him an astonished look, and starts saying about her feelings. They still have a connection, though the story changes through her life. Songs These songs were originally sung by Hatsune Miku (not really...) Relationships *Renu Mikao- Little sister *Renu Mikai- Genderswap/ older brother *Renu Mikio- older sister *Renu Miyuki - older sister *Hatsune Miku - oppisite twin sister *Sasane An- crush, frienmies? ex- crush/crush/ love intrest *Sarika An- Friend *Tei Aku - Best Friend aka BFF *Patel Karina and Serina- Best Friends aka BFF *Oceana Jenifer- Best Friend aka BFF *Renu Mikaya- friendly foe *Renu Rika - past self *Renu Midori - Miyuki 's past self, still sisters in the future (along side with Rika .) (Mika has more friends, not all can be listed...) Appearances Mika, Sasane, Karina, Serina, Jenifer are in the a comic called, "The Four United Friends." They are used in a real life appearence. They are found on here (four united friends wiki) Her TinierMe "dream selfy" is found here. Quotes "Will you PLEASE leave us alone?" "Blabbermouth..." "Grrrrrr......" "You know, my brother can beat you up!" "Hiiiiii" "Sorry..." "Aku ! Aku! Aku! Hurry up, slowpoke!" Trivia *She has her past self, Renu Rika which explains most of her past. *Not known, Mika has a crush on Hatsune Mikuo. She is silent and shy around him. *Mika has a evil/dark side and a failed version of herself. Zenu Zika is her dark side and Renu Mikaya is her failed side. Gallery Fanloid01_Hatsune_Miku_01.png Fanloid01 Mika Box Art.jpg|Mika Box Art Fanloid01 Headphones_Base_.png Fanloid01 Four Friends.jpg|Four United Friends Fanloid01 KAREOKE!.jpg|Terrible Karaoke original base by DinoKBases Fanloid01 Baka.jpg|Triple Baka Fanloid01 Love is War.jpg|Love is War Fanloid01 Mika.jpeg|Renu Mika Official Concept Fanloid01 Summer Mika popsicle.jpeg|Summer Mika eating a popisicle Fanloid01 MikaAvatar.png|Mika Avatar on Pixel Avatar Fanloid01 Mika World is Mine New.png|Mika's Version of World is Mine Fanloid01 Mika Append.png|Mika Append (looks like chibi) (Unofficial) Category:Female Category:Characters by Fanloid01 Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced